fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Penguins of Madagascar (version 2)
This is a another version of the show. Plot The show follows the adventures of seven penguins: Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, Johnson, Manfredi and Doris in Central Zoo Park. Characters Skipper: Skipper is the leader of the penguins. He devises tactics and gives orders. Calculating and nearly unflappable, Skipper's raving paranoia and tendency to view even the most ordinary activities as a military operation, combined with his experience in covert ops, has driven him to prepare for nearly any situation, no matter how bizarre or unlikely. It is revealed in the episode "Needle Point" that Skipper is afraid of needles. Kowalski: Kowalski acts as the group strategist and gadgeteer. Kowalski is a brilliant inventor, but he cannot read (although he does carry around a clipboard which he records drawings of their plans on). He also tends to over-analyze situations and has created many amazing devices which have put the team in danger. He has a love interest named Doris. Private: Private is the emotionally sensitive rookie of the group. Though younger and less experienced than the other penguins, he is the most down to earth; Private tends to offer simpler, more commonsense solutions in response to Skipper and Kowalski's complex strategies (although he also shows an unusual interest in unicorns on occasion). Private speaks with a middle-class British accent (as opposed to American voices for Skipper and Kowalski), much in the spirit of English-soldier characters in popular World War II films. Rico: Rico is the team's weapons and explosives specialist, who mainly communicates through grunts and squeals, but sometimes he can speak rather normally. Slightly unhinged, Rico swallows useful tools, such as dynamite, and regurgitates them when needed, to the point of regularly regurgitating objects that appear to be too large for him to have swallowed in the first place. He has been referred to as a psychopath in several episodes. He is shown in some episodes to be in a relationship with a beautiful, female doll called Mrs. Perky. Johnson: Johnson is a Kowalski-sized penguin. He loves Doris, but later gave up on her in "The Penguin Who Loved Me". Manfredi: A larger penguin and 3rd in comerated of the team. He can read twite as fast as the other penguins. Doris: Doris is the only girl penguin and the only mermaid meber of the team. She is Kowalski's girlfriend. Parker: He's a platypus who use to date Doris but was really a mercenary working for Dr. Blowhole who happens to be Doris's brother. Episodes Season 1 Launchtime: After being annoyed by the lemurs, the penguins decide to take a vacation to the moon to get away from them. They launch a rocket to reach their desired destination but, unbeknownst to them, wind up on a rooftop across from the zoo instead of on the lunar surface. There, they meet a stray cat who they believe to be a "moon cat" who takes kindly to the foursome with an ulterior motive to eat them, though he later befriends them for real when given a gift of canned fish. After leaving the "moon", however, the penguins realize they had never left Earth. During the time the penguins are on their mission, Julien and the other lemurs deal with booby traps in the penguin's habitat while trying to "borrow" their TV. Rico coughs up a hammer for Skipper who declares Operation Hammerhead. Haunted Habitat: Marlene screams in the night when a strange sound wakes her up. The penguins and lemurs soon arrive at her habitat to investigate the scream. In the course of the investigation, Skipper and Marlene are knocked into the sewer underneath Marlene's habitat, where they soon uncover the true origin of the noise: an alligator named Roger who had made the noises in reaction to Marlene's loud snoring. Cast *Tom McGrath-Skipper Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Penguins